Sonia Bean
Sonia Bean (ソニア・ビーン) is one of the main characters of Magical Girl Raising Project: Limited. Pukin's loyal follower. She was originally an orphan who lived in a cave before she was discovered by Pukin and became a Magical Girl. In Limited, she became an escaped prisoner with Pukin. Appearance As a Magical Girl, Sonia Bean has platinum blonde hair fashioned in curly twintails with one long piece of bang in the middle. Her eyes are the same color as her hair and are completely blank save for her black pupils. Her outfit is described by others to look like patchwork. Her dress looks very tattered as it is covered in stitches and loose threads in various places. Parts of her outfit are imprinted with newspaper snippets. On her head she wears a white bonnet with a pink bow in the front and puffy pink earmuffs. Her long stockings and gloves are mismatched. Her left glove and her right stocking are lined with some sort of fur. She wears small white shoes. On her neck she wears a little ruffled collar, and her dress is strapless and fluffy towards the bottom. Dangling from the back of her are crumpled up balls from strings of various length, some of them also lined with newspaper clippings. None of her outfit is actually dirty and only appears that way for aesthetic. She is supposed to look like a tattered Cinderella. Personality Sonia is very quiet and doesn’t talk much. She is described to be so timid that she shudders in fear at every noise. She is very shy to the point where she cannot look people in the eye when she speaks to them. Having grown up homeless and in a cave, she lacks proper manners and eats with her hands. Her innocent looks and personality are not an act but are said to deceive. Sonia is as cruel or kind as Pukin wants her to be and kills her enemies with no hesitation or remorse. Sonia loves Pukin and shares a close partnership with her. As she was originally a bandit, she still has the habit of thieving and is quite good at gathering useful information because of this. Sonia has a huge appetite and loves food. Magic To make whatever she touches become tattered She can immediately disintegrate any object that she touches. Not only does it affect normal objects, it also works on things such as fire, light, and sound. Although she is shown to be able to disintegrate someone's magic item, it doesn't look like she can disintegrate one's magic. Since the disintegration is so fast, the object disappears instantly with a black haze that can be seen. The magic activates only when she wants to. When this happens, all attacks against her will be nullified. However, she will unconsciously exempt things that shouldn't be erased, like her clothes and the ground below her. Relationship Pukin During Limited, Pukin and Sonia Bean team up with Pythie Frederica and Tot Pop. Pukin and Sonia are very close and have been partners for centuries. Sonia is deeply loyal to Pukin and only cares about her. Sonia loves Pukin and would do anything for her. She becomes jealous when Pukin shows affection to Wedin. Tot Pop During Limited, Sonia Bean and Tot Pop team up. Sonia was consoled by Tot Pop when Pukin made her cry. Sonia enjoys Tot’s food and they are on good terms. Pythie Frederica During Limited, Pythie Frederica and Sonia Bean team up. The two of them alone briefly team up to collect information together, as respective experts on looting and hair. They are on good terms. Trivia *In Fanbook 1, Sonia Bean has the following stat: Physical Ability: 4/5 Communication Skill: 1/5 Magic Rarity: 5/5 Magic Experience: 5/5 Mental Strength: 2/5 Loyalty: 5/5 *Sonia Bean's name is based on legendary figure , an infamous from . *In addition, her avatar and magic is associated to fictional character . Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Ancient Magical Girls Category:Deceased Characters